


Jailhouse Rock

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Jailhouse Rock [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what it was like if Stephanie was never in prison and Roger was so sick and Alan and Scott never did get adopted? Please go to my fictionpress account at FonzFan82 to see the first two in the series. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One cloudy and windy morning, Alan and Scott Presley were at their parents’ house. Stephanie Presley, their mother, had today off. Their father, Roger Presley, was bundled up in a medium – sized yellow raincoat. His red hair was recently washed and combed. Alan could tell their father looked like he was going out for a walk.

Roger put his hood on his head as he zipped up his jacket. After zipping the jacket and putting his hood on, Roger grabbed out a flaming type of umbrella. Roger was weating dark red pants. Like his jacket, his red pants also had a zipper. Roger looked over at Scott and Alan.

“Do you two want to come along?” Roger asked, inviting the boys.

“Where are we going, Dad?” Scott asked with curiosity.

“Just to collect our mail. You boys can take care of the dog when we get back,” Roger said.

The two brothers looked at each other. One of their neighbors went to Maine for a vacation and asked if Alan and Scott would like to take care of their yellow lab.

“Well, we guess we’ll come along,” Alan said.

“Please put your coats on, boys. I don’t want you to come back sick,” Stephanie told them.

They both were smart enough to remember bringing their jackets along on a cloudy day like this.

Stephanie watched as her husband and sons walked out the house together. Scott did offer to hold the umbrella, but Roger told him it was kind of him to do it, but he would let Scott carry it back home. Today, Alan’s hair, which looked like Elvis Presley’s was uncombed, so nobody told him he needed to comb his hair.

Alan was wearing a tan and brown T – shirt, blue jeans, Nikes, and socks that matched the jeans. And Scott, who was nine, had on the same type of raincoat their father did. It was the end of summer, so he and Alan would need to concentrate on their first day back at school. Alan got trouble in school on and off, but when he did, he would get suspended for a long time.

Scott wasn’t like Alan who got into trouble. He was more on the smart side. He’d been told he inherited the smarts from his grandmother, Velma Dinkley. Scott didn’t seem to mind he had something that ran in the family. He never cared about that sort of thing.

Father and sons drove quietly in the newly vehicle. The Buick was less than a year of age. The family found it comfortable. Scott and Alan didn’t need to walk to their neighbors’ house. It started to get colder and it started to pick up by the time Roger ot out of the driver’s seat.

“I can just drive you over. You know how your mother feels when you boys walk in the rain,” Roger told his sons.

At the mailbox, Roger grabbed the newspaper. He got his mail key and put it in the tiny hole. He opened the squeaky door. The door looked like it needed a fixing job. It was losing its color, which was gray. The look of the mailbox felt like it was going to fall off sooner or later.

There was nothing today. The mailman would come later. After closing the mailbox, Roger heard his raincoat brush around today’s newspaper with a squeaking sound that was loud enough to have more than one person to hear. That’s what happened with Alan and Scott. Both brothers watched as Roger opened the passenger side and throw the paper in the backseat with a thud.

“Any mail, Dad?” Alan asked for the first time that day since leaving the house.

“Not yet,” Roger answered, driving away.

Roger headed south and took two left turns to their neighbors’ house. Once the three of them made it quickly to a three – story two car door garage and the house had a huge backyard, enough for pets and children.

The yard had a basketball hoop, dog and children toys, a garden, you name it. Their neighbor was mostly in flower gardens than growing a tree for vegetables and fruit for some reason. The attic in the house was in the garage. Roger stayed in the vehicle and watched as Alan pressed the garage door. It opened automatically.

After opening the entrance to the kitchen door, Scott called the dog. The dog rushed over with joy to great the brothers, panting and jumping on them. The dog, whose name was Tiger, also wagged his tail, tongue out of his mouth, and tail wagging in excitement. 

“Sorry, Tiger. No walk today,” Alan said to the furry animal.

Tiger found his leash and brought it to Alan and Scott. Tiger always brought his own leash when it was time go out. Scott gave a gentle pat on Tiger’s back. The tail continued to thump. Scott clicked the leash on the dog. Tiger’s tail kept wagging nonstop once he dragged Alan and Scott out the door.

“Cool it, Tiger,” Alan said to the yellow lab.

Of course, animals never understood human language. Alan watched as Tiger made Scott slip on the muddy pile on the ground. Scott looked like he wasn’t hurt. Roger watched as Alan helped Scott off up from the filthy ground.

“Thanks,” Scott told Alan and brushed a bit of the mud off his pants.

Of course the two brothers would take a bath once they came back home. Alan had a poop bag with him so they would pick up after Tiger. After Tiger finished his business, Scott let Alan take the dog’s leash. Once they were back inside, Alan threw the poop bag in the dumpster while Scott changed Tiger’s water bowl and gave him an entire bowl of dog food.

The dog chewed fast. Once the finished eating, he gave a loud burp that told Alan and Scott he was satisfied with his meal. Like most animals, Tiger usually had two meals a day plus treats. Scott collected the gargage door opener and they retrned to the wiating vehicle. 

“Was Tiger good?” Roger asked.

“Yes, Dad. He just had breakfast,” Alan answered.

“Your mother isn’t going to like the sight of you two when we get home. You know how she feels when you two play in the mud like that,” Roger said as the three watched as a clap of thunder sounded. They made it home shortly. Once Alan and Scott walked, tracking mud on the carpet, Stephanie panicked.

“Have you two seen what you look like? Take those muddy shoes and clothes off this instant! Go scrub yourselves now!” Roger heard Stephanie scream.

After the two went to take their baths, Stephanie looked in Roger’s direction.

“How dare you let them play in the mud at this time of day!” Scott and Alan heard Stephanie scream at the top of her lungs.

“Steph, the dog made it happen. You know how animals get,” Roger said truthfully.

“I don’t believe you.”

In fifteen minutes, both boys came back downstairs, looking fresh.

“That’s better. Don’t you both feel happier now?” she asked as they both nodded yes.

“Good. Don’t let it happen again.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, which was a school day, Alan and Scott were acting their ages, but Alan was in detention that day since he got into trouble. He usually did the suspension to stay out of school during the period the principal had given him. This time Alan’s punishment from the school principal was two months in detention. If he did it again, it would be suspension. Alan had to hit the books while in detetion. The person who was on duty this time usually made the bad kids hit the books and nothing else. Alan always thought it was a bummer he and the other bad students couldn’t do other things besides reading.

Today when the person had her back to him, he had his science book open and began to pass a note to the boy next to him. He learned the kid sitting next to him was in detention for hitting a girl. Alan himself would do no such thing. He did ask the boy that just yesterday. Whenever he was in suspension or detention, Stephanie and Roger always built up his chores just to see if he would be out of trouble in many years to come. This was something Alan would hardly mention to his class if he was a teacher. He thought this past he had would not give his class any ideas to try it themselves.

Alan pictured himself as a teacher at age twenty. 

Flashback:

He was in a classroom full of high school students. He was writing something they were talking about on Ernest Hemingway. Then before he could face the kids, he heard a couple of books make a thumping noise to the floor.

That’s when he looked over his shoulder.

“Whoever is making too much distraction while I’m talking, I’ll send you to the principal,” he said strictly.

The boy who made the books drop was very alert and did what he was told from Alan but did not bother standing up for Alan to send him to the principal. He saw Alan walking away from the blackboard and pulled out a sticky note to write to the principal about the books making a distraction while he was talking.

“Take this to the principal and have him decide what to do with you since you distrubed the class,” Alan said, handing him the sticky note.

Once he left with his backpack and books, he headed to the principal’s office. The principal was on the telephone once he walked in, sticky note in hand. The principal saw him and he waved to a chair facing his desk. The principal jotted some notes down but it was none of his business to find out what the notes were. Once he sat in the tan leather chair, backpack on the floor, he quietly put the sticky note in front of the principal.

Back in the classroom, Alan told the kids he would stop talking about the story they were talking about Ernest Hemingway had written. 

“I’d like to take a break from our discussion on this story and tell you a bit about myself,” he said, putting the chalk down.

A blonde girl raised her hand and Alan looked in her direction.

“Yes?” Alan said.

“What are we going to hear from your past, Mr. Presley?” she asked.

“About what happened to me when I was in elementary school. I’ve been into trouble when I was growing up but whenever I made trouble at school, I was always sent to the principal and the principal would always send me to suspension and detetion. No student is perfect, but look how I turned out today.”

The kids looked at him and laughed a bit but Alan knew his story was fact and not false. He’d gotten into trouble at school all the way up to the time he was a college student.

“What does this have to do about the past when you were growing up?” another girl asked.

“I just thought I’d share a bit of information on what happened to me back then. Now I’m in my twenties, I look back to those awful times and it made me think I should know better. My younger brother, had the brains of the two of us and hardly got into any trouble. Our parents really were proud of him and angry at me.”

“What did you do to make you into trouble?” a boy asked, wearing the high school’s logo on his jersey. 

He was on the baseball team, but he always wore his jerseys to school except when they were dirty.

“Well, I always got into fights with the bullies in school and I never actually started the fights. Instead, the principal would believe the bullies saying I started the fight.”

“Wow,” the class said with interest.

End Flashback

“I don’t think I’d like to share what happened with my class if I become a teacher years from now,” he said to himself.

He didn’t bother telling any of his family members about this thought. Their aunts, Patt and Georgia, were coming for the weekend. He hoped he would be out of trouble by the time they showed up. Patti Jones, his older aunt, was bringing her husband Eric along. Georgia was also bringing her husband, Al. They’d been invited for some family time for the entire weekend. He and Scott were told their other aunt, Katherine Presley, was to come in the following two weeks.

He and Scott couldn’t wait until Patti, Georgia, Al, and Eric came. He wanted his punishment this time to end when they arrived, but he doubted it. He walked up the stairs once he and Scott were home after school to put his backpack away. Once Scott was in his room, Alan walked downstairs to talk with Stephanie and Roger. Their father, Roger, made a living by coaching the Green Bay Packers and had been successful, but whenever he fell ill, another coach would take his spot. Roger, unlike him and his brother, had some health issues but when he was growing up with Patti, Katherine, and Georgia, they always were around to help care for him. He’d been diagnosed with asthma and allergies but wasn’t worse like he used to when growing up.

Before setting foot in the kitchen, he took a peek to see if his parents were there. They were, so he stepped in.

“Mom, Dad, can we talk?” he asked.

Stephanie and Roger turned to look at him.

“What about?” Roger asked, sneezing.

“Bless you, Dad. I wanted to talk about this weekend.”

“What about this weekend? You’re still grounded,” Stephanie said strictly.

“I know, Mom, but I wondered if I wasn’t punished for just this once? I don’t want Aunt Patti and Aunt Georgia to think I was into some kind of trouble.”

“We’ll think about it,” Roger told him.

“Thanks.”

He went up to his bedroom. On his way upstairs, Alan heard his brother sharpening his pencil. It didn’t surprise him Scott was too busy being the good child in the family and in school. People expected him to be like Scott, but there was no way to change that.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Roger and Stephanie talked about the punishment they’d recently given Alan.

“What do you think we should do? Let him stay punished when Georgia, Katherine and Patti come over or take him out of punishment while they’re here? I do see he’s got a point there,” Roger said.

“I’m not sure yet. We’ll need to talk more about this letting him out of punishment.”

“It’s all right with me he can get out of punishment while my sisters are here.”

“I’ll still need to let our son know if he can or not. He should know by now he doesn’t need to be a bad boy while getting in fights at school.”

“Kids are like that. When I was a kid, I was homeschooled since I was in bed a lot. That’s why I was smart and learned on my own. Now I’m not as sick as I used to be, but I can sneeze time to time but somehow it doesn’t stop me from coaching in the NFL.”

“It shouldn’t.”

Roger was never really a church goer like his cousin, Elvis Presley was. He did believe in the Lord, but he really didn’t show enough faith to go to church regularly. He did read the Bible often but he always didn’t get the chance when he wanted to. The telephone rang five minutes later.

Stephanie answered it. Scott was still in his bedroom, putting finishing touches on his homework.

“He’s here,” Stephanie said, looking in Roger’s direction.

He gave her a silent question: ‘Who is it?’

She handed him the cordless phone and whispered, “Georgia.”

Roger took the phone out of her hand gentely and said, “Hello?”

He heard his sister’s friendly voice on the other end.

“Hi, Roger. Would you and Stephanie mind if the plans changed a bit?”

“Why?” he asked.

“Well, Al and I talked about our plan with you and your family. We thought we could have the boys over the weekend and you’ll get them by Sunday.”

“Let me check with her and see if she agrees. One minute.”

He put the phone on his right shoulder so Georgia would be out of mute.

“She says plans have changed around a bit. She and Al want the boys for the weekend and they’ll come back Sunday. What do you think?” 

“Sounds good with me. I could use some alone time with you.”

He didn’t say anything so all he did was tell Georgia it was all right with them and they would send the boys Friday after school. She said she and Al would pick them up. That’s when Roger disconnected the call. Not too long after he’d disconnected with Georgia, the phone rang again and this time it was Patti.

“Hi, Roger.”

“Don’t tell me you’re changing your plans with the kids too.”

“What are you talking about?” Patti asked, clueless on what her brother had just said.

“We just got a call from Georgia. She and Al want the boys for the weekend.”

“Eric and I thought of coming to your place for the weekend so we could spend time with the boys. What are we going to do now? Georgia and I don’t want to put you in the middle. What would Katherine want to do?”

“I’m not sure what she has planned to see the kids. I hope I don’t get a call from her after I talk with you to change the plans. Why don’t you all three come to my house and see the boys yourselves instead of just fighting about when you see the kids when one sister wants to spend the weekend with them at her home and the other sister wants to do something else. I’ll call Katherine and tell her this.” 

Roger was confused. It wasn’t often Patti, Katherine and Georgia put him in the middle. He really never liked being in the middle with his three older sisters. To tell the truth, it really never happened by putting him in the middle. So far it looked like he was going to be in the middle this time. He put Patti on hold.

“Now, Patti wants to have Alan and Scott the same time Georgia and Al do. I mentioned it would be easier to have my sisters here instead of sending the boys to whoever. What do you think?”

“I’d say if they’re putting you in the middle now, I’d vote they both come out here to be with the boys.” 

“I thought you’d agree.”

He arrived back to the conversation.

“Steph and I seem to agree you, Al, Eric, and Georgia come the same day to spend with the boys.”

He didn’t want to have the nerve to tell Patti Alan was into trouble again so he decided to keep it quiet for time being.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week arrived. Katherine, one of Roger’s eldest sisters, was on the telephone with Georgia, talking about their time with Alan and Scott. It was two – forty – six in the afternoon when Georgia had called.

Katherine was running the dishwasher when Georgia called.

“Hello?” Katherine said on the third ring.

“Hi. It’s Georgia.”

Georgia sounded like she was busy herself, but Katherine really couldn’t tell. She thought she heard her sister make some nosies that told her she was paying that month’s bills.

“Paying bills?” Katherine asked.

“Yes.”

“I just turned the dishwasher on when you called. Looks like we’re both busy.”

“Looks like it,” Georgia agreed.

To change the subject, Katherine heard her sister clear her throat. She usually knew that sign when people wanted to talk to her on different subjects to let her know what they wanted.

“What was that for? Anything I should know about?”

“Actually, there is. Patti and I somehow had an arugement last weekend about who should spend time with the boys. We accidently put Roger in the middle.”

“Childish, Georgia. How childish. What did Roger say about that?”

“He said something to Patti that Al and I wanted to see the boys at the same time she and Eric wanted to. His plan changed around a bit so we won’t have a major cat fight when we go over there. Patti and Eric wanted Alan and Scott the same time Al and I did, but Patti had plans to spend her time with Alan and Scott at Roger and Stephanie’s place. He said we could go to his house at the same time.”

“Boy, you two really did put our brother in the middle, Georgia. He usually gets confused when we do that time to time.”

“I know. He always has a hard time deciding what to do about it.”

“He’s in the NFL, Georgia. He sometimes has to come up with something that should sound less complicated. I guess you, Patti and I are on two different times and he has to do something fast to get things out of control.”

“You’re right. Next time we should try harder not to put him in the middle like this.”

Georgia didn’t say anything but thought that made sense.

“Do you want to join Patti, Al, Eric and myself to go over to Roger and Stephanie’s so we could spend time with the kids at the same time instead of you coming over at a different time?” Georgia asked her sister.

“I need to think about it.”

“You better tell our brother what your plan is before we go over.”

Katherine nodded but Georgia couldn’t see her nod a yes since they were talking over the telephone.

“I’ll do that, Georgia. You don’t need to tell me when I can and can’t tell you guys when I come up with an answer. I’m a grown woman.”

‘Duh,’ Georgia thought to herself silently.

They said a few more words and Georgia disconnected before Katherine could say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine gave some thought about coming to Roger and Stephanie’s house the same week Georgia and Patti were. She didn’t bother calling Georgia and Patti to tell them she was able to show up. Instead, she called Roger.

Stephanie was in town when Roger picked up the receiver.

“Hi, Roger.”

She heard her brother sneeze a bit.

“Bless you,” Katherine told him.

“Thank you. Have you decided you’re going to come over and join us?” 

“That’s why I’m calling. I had a nice chat with Georgia. She said her and Patti had a little arguement and put you in the middle. Why don’t we change the plans around again and have the family here at my place?”

“Are you kidding me? I don’t think Steph would want to agree to that after we just agreed to have Georgia and Patti over at my house with the kids.”

“We’ll keep your plan, I guess. I do understand if we had it here at my place and you and Stephanie decided on that night’s meal, I’m busted.”

“Darn right you are.”

Then they hung up.

Katherine thought now was the right time for her to get ready for her time with her nephews. The boys usually behaved whenever she spent time with them. She had this sneaky suspicion that Roger was hiding something from her. But what was he hiding this time? she wondered. This she would have to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday night arrived. Alan and Scott came home from school around the usual time. Today it was windy, so the two boys needed to bring their jacket to school with them but if they didn't they could get sick and catch a cold or else. Once the boys walked into the tidy house, they threw their backpacks on the floor by the couch. The couch looked like it was on its last legs, so it would need to be pitched sooner or later. Alan walked into the kitchen, where he found Stephanie cleaning the sink, cupboards, etc.

"We're home, Mom," Alan said.

Roger was not around since he had a dentist appointment at three that afternoon.

"Hello, Alan. At first I thought it was your father returning from the dentist."

"Mom, I was wondering if you and Dad talked about my being unpunished for this weekend when Aunt Patti, Aunt Georgia, Aunt Katherine, Uncle Al, and Uncle Eric show up tomorrow."

"We've decided you can have a trial. If you don't behave yourself, then you will spend the weekend in your room while your family does fun things. No, they don't know about your being punished."

Alan thought he would tell his aunts once they arrived at nine or so that day. Uncle Eric and Aunt Patti were flying from Colorado and Aunt Georgia and Uncle Al were flying in from California.

He was told Katherine would come later than Aunt Georgia and Aunt Patti would. He didn't seem to mind. Aunt Patti and Uncle Eric were staying with him and his family while they were here while Aunt Georgia and Uncle Al stayed at a hotel. Their house wasn't big enough to have both sets of aunts and uncles since they only had one guest room. Sometimes people don't always come on the scheduled time. Patti and Eric did that sometimes. Alan and Scott were told Patti and Eric were flying in from their trip to Hawaii.

Alan hoped Uncle Eric, Aunt Patti, Uncle Al, and Aunt Georgia and Aunt Katherine wouldn't ask anything about his being in trouble from school again. Whenever he or Scott would be in trouble or punished, the news had always travelled from one family to the next very quickly so it was never any secrets. He doubted his mother and father would say anything, but his second thought was that they probably would do it anyway.

Then he heard a knock on the door. He got up from his bed to answeer the knock. He found Stephanie standing in front of him. He still didn't say anything once she walked in. He thought he'd ask this one more time even if they already had talked about it.

"Mom, did you and Dad tell Aunt Patti and Aunt Georgia about me being punished? They usually know about it right away," he said.

Stephanie left the bedroom door open just the way he let her in. He didn't seem to care either way.

"They already know about your punishment."

"I know we already talked about this, Mom, but did you and Dad ever change your minds about me to get out of punishment while they're here?" he asked.

"We did talk a bit more about it, but the last time we talked about this with you, we said it was all right."

"Is that still your answer now?"

"We decided you will still be punished while they are out here, but while we are visiting with them, we'll still let you have some fun."

"Okay, Mom. It would be a lot better not to be in trouble when you have guests."

"You made your decision on that when you were in school. There's no way to go back and change all that now. Remember next time if you still want fun, think twice before you make a choice whether you want to be in trouble or be a good boy."

He didn't say anything.

"When everybody comes, you will have to help bring the bags in."

All he did was nod, to let Stephanie know he heard what she had just told him. Instead of pouting and complaining, he kept his mouth shut. He decided to keep his complaints to himself for time being. Stephanie thought she knew what he was quietly thinking, but didn't bother to mention it.


	7. Chapter 7

Alan had often thought about being a teacher every once in a while once he was the adult age. It was true what the saying about crime and punishment. For now, he was going to pay for his mischief, so that was why he was always punished from Roger and Stephanie until the school year ended. He did know for someone his age that he was smart enough to figure out this one. When Scott would get punished, he never had punishments that were long – term like his were. He'd often thought they were playing favorites.

That evening, he and Scott decided to play a few hands of Go Fish before going to bed. He and Scott each one two hands. Go Fish had always been a favorite of theirs when Scott was old enough to learn the game. When Scott learned the game, it really did not take him to long to learn the rules of the game.

Scott's birthday was coming in the next week or so. Stephanie did mention that to Alan and warned him not to ruin his younger brother's birthday. Unlike himself, Scott was smart for someone his age. He was going to be six this year and already was reading fourth grade reading level. When he himself learned to read, he didn't read reading levels Scott was on.

Alan had been told that teaching school ran in the family since Patti picked it up when she graduated from college and had taught school since then. Aunt Patti told him the last time he saw her he would make a good teacher once he grew up. When she comes out from Hawaii, he would tell Patti he'd often seen himself as a teacher in the upcoming future, but again he could always change his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Roger had talked with Katherine a couple of days ago about the plans. He did tell her Scott's birthday was just around the corner and Alan being punished for the rest of the school year. Katherine asked him what caused Alan to be punished for that period of time.

After telling Alan's story, he added, "Stephanie and I happen to think it made sense to teach Alan about punishment. Scott doesn't get into trouble much at all."

Katherine was happy to hear that.

"Are you and Stephanie going to keep Alan this way when I'm over?"

"Yes we are, Sis. Be still open to come out next week to help us celebrate Scott's birthday?"

"Let me check again and I'll let you know."

"Okay. Patti and Eric are flying in from Hawaii."

"Are they bringing anything back with them for Scott's birthday?" Katherine asked.

"We already talked about it. Patti and Eric are going to buy him a gift card for the toy store to and we can take it from there."

"Good idea. I'll probably find something for him. I'm not sure what I might find. But thank you for inviting me to Scott's birthday, Roger. I'll try to work around my schedule and see if I can still make it or not."

"I plan to do that. Give Stephanie and the boys a hug for me."

"I will."

That's when they disconnected.

After putting the wireless phone back, Roger told Stephanie what he and Katherine were talking about.

"Okay with me."

"I don't have a game with the Packers until Scott's birthday is over."

When Roger mentioned this, the Green Bay Packers were scheduled for a week off.

The next day arrived. Today was now a new day for the boys to go back to school. During this long punishment of his, Alan was only allowed to go to school Monday – Fritday and when school would be done for the day, he had to come straight home and stay in his bedroom until supper. When it was the weekend, Alan was only able to join the family for meals and bathroom breaks and then go back to his bedroom. Of course, no one liked this kind of punishment.

That day did not promise a sunny day in its late forties like the weather channel had predicted. It was early twenties to mid – thirties and it rained most of the day, so there was no outdoor recess for the children. Most people had always enjoyed reading on days such as this. On her lunch break at the hospital, Katherine called.

Roger nor Stephanie were around to pick up the telephone, so she ended up leaving a message about Scott's birthday. Her schedule said she was able to go to the party. Today Roger had to visit his specialist to see how he was doing with his asthma and allergies. The doctor wanted to refill his medicines so they would be more up – to – date.

Stephanie was able to have some free time to go to her husband's doctor visit. The doctor told them the medicine should be ready for a pick – up about five to five – thirty that evening. Stephanie usually got off from her job around that time, so that worked out just perfectly. On their way out, they made another appointment for Roger's next visit and then she and Roger were free to go.

Stephanie and Roger both agreed to see each other once she came home for the evening. It was cold when both husband and wife separated to go their own ways. It was still cold and rainy once Roger parked his car in the garage until Alan and Scott were ready to be picked up. Once he entered the house, he saw the answering machine flash to let him know there was a new message.

He hit PLAY and the caller was indeed Katherine.

"Hi, Roger, Stephanie. I just double – checked my work schedule. I can make it to the birthday party. See you both then."

Then he heard the phone click. He returned the telephone call and left a message to let her know he got her message.

He hung his jacket on a coat hanger and hung it back in its space with the other coats he and Stephanie had kept in the office closet. The jacket was to stay there until he picked up the children. He and Steph had taught the boys they should always hang up their jackets when they arrived home. The boys did seem to do that just fine.

After slamming the closet door and leaving the office open an idea popped into his head. Why not have his sisters and brother – in – laws come to the party and that way the boys would spend time with everyone but he would mention this to his sisters and Stephanie.

Patti and Eric had planned to fly in Memphis the day before Scott's birthday. Patti, Eric, Al, Georgia, and Katherine were not staying at the guest room. He dialed Patti's cell phone number and left a message about his idea. He couldn't be too positive to Patti and Eric's agreement. Of course that was something else for them to decide.

When in school that day,Alan apologized to his teacher and the school principal for all the trouble he'd caused. Both teacher and principal accepted his apology. Then Alan watched as the principal write a note to his parents he had apologized for his trouble – making. They not yet agreed Alan was off suspension. Something else for the principal to decide.


	9. Chapter 9

It was getting closer to Scott's birthday. It was on a Saturday the upcoming week. Alan told Roger and Stephanie about his apology to the principal. He wasn't too sure if he told his parents or what.

"Can I be unpunished now since I apologized?" Alan kept asking.

"We're not changing our minds about discontinuing the punishment during the school year," answered Roger.

"Darn it."

Alan was hoping he'd get free from the long punishment, but he was wrong. He was able to come out of his bedroom to buy a present for his younger brother's birthday. He was happy to get out of that lonely bedroom of his for a while. Stephanie decided to take Alan to a crafts store that had recently opened. Stephanie mentioned to Alan Scott just started showing an interest in painting. Alan didn't say anything.

After leaving the crafts store ten minutes later, Stephanie needed some grocery shopping to do, so they drove there next. The parking lot at Wal – Mart was half – full, so it took Stephanie a while to find a spot for the car. Alan hadn't reached the age to wait in the car just yet, so as usual he helped his mother. Stephanie also had to pick up Roger's prescription for his allergies.

Stephanie had wasted the last of Roger's allergy medicine, which was Prozac. She kept feeding him the pills more than what his doctor's orders were. She'd kept the medicine out of Alan and Scott's reach. Since the boys hadn't yet reached the right time to be diagnosed with a serious health problem, so the boys won't be bothered with any prescriptions.

After several minutes later, Alan and Stephanie put the groceries in the trunk of the vehicle. They said not a word during the ride home. Neither mother or son had nothing to think of to say. Stephanie had the radio on to catch the updates on the weather for the rest of the week. When Alan and Stephanie were told from Roger Scott went to a friend's house for a few hours.

After Roger helped his wife carry the bags in, Stephanie sent Alan back up to his room for the rest of the day. When he's been punished like this, Stephanie and Roger had thought it was a good idea Alan read the Bible. The Bible wasn't Alan's favorite thing, but it sometimes helped but not always. Alan was starting to run out of ideas to do in this lonely room. He couldn't wait for his brother's birthday next week so he could have some fun time.


	10. Chapter 10

Finally Patti and Eric made it safely from Hawaii three hours later. They arrived to the airport in Memphis. Once walking out of the gate, Eric volunteered to grab their bags from the luggage claim while Patti went to the nearest pay phone and called Stephanie and Roger. They were home, so Patti sighed with relief quietly to herself that it was a good thing her younger brother was home. She had Scott's gift in one of the suitcases. She didn't seem to bother thinking what Georgia and Katherine were planning to give their nephew.

A couple minutes or so, Patti heard Roger's voice.

"Hi, Roger," Patti greeted her younger brother once he came on the other end of the line.

As she spoke with Roger, Patti looked out of the airport's window. Today Memphis was having beautiful weather during her and Eric's short visit. She talked about this with Georgia and Katherine and all three sisters agreed not to confuse their brother by coming over at separate times on who would spend time with Scott and Alan. After having this sort of conversation, Roger agreed they all come together for the birthday of Scott.

"Hi," Roger returned once he heard Patti's voice.

"Eric and I are at the airport right now. We just got off the plane. Do you want to pick us up or what? Eric's grabbing the bags."

"I'll come for you and Eric."

"Thank you. How soon do you think you'll get here?"

"I think not too long. I'll let Steph know you and Eric just arrived."

"All right. That's when both sister and brother hung up.

Roger found Stephanie. He did see the weather was beautiful outdoors today. A little bit of wind, sunny day with low forties to late fifties. It looked to be a nice enough day for children to play outside. Alan did see for himself how nice it was outside and he wanted to go out and play with Scott and the other neighborhood kids

"Stephanie, Patti just called. I'm going to town and see if Patti and Eric would need help checking into a hotel."

"All right. Thanks for letting me know."

While in his bedroom upstairs with the door closed, Alan could hear his parents talk about Aunt Patti and Uncle Eric. It looked like Aunt Katherine, Aunt Georgia and Uncle Al haven't yet called to let them know they made it safely. Alan continued to listen to the conversation downstairs. He also listened as Roger grabbed the car keys. The keys made a jangling sound.

Roger drove the car to the airport. It didn't look too bad to have a hard time finding a spot for his vehicle. After taking the key out of the ignition, Roger took his seatbelt off and climbed out of the driver's seat. After slamming the door, Roger locked the vehicle and took his time entering the airport.

After spotting Eric and Patti, Roger walked over and the three gave each other a hug. Roger helped carry the luggage to the car. Patti didn't see Alan and Scott in the car. She did think Roger would bring the boys with him so she and Eric could give their nephews a hug.

"Where are the boys?" Patti asked when Roger slammed the trunk.

"Alan's in his bedroom, but Scott is over at a friend's house for a few hours," Roger answered.

To change the subject a bit, Roger asked if the couple found a hotel to stay while they were here.

"We're at the Best Western," Eric answered.

"Why don't you go find a rental and you can follow me?"

"All right. I guess that does make a lot of sense," Patti said.

Neither of them had stepped in the car just yet. Roger still didn't mind having Eric and Patti's luggage in his car. He stayed with his car while Patti and Eric went to grab a car.

Eric and Patti returned within under a minute or two. He didn't move a muscle when Patti and Eric went to return with a rental car. Roger continued to wait out of his car until he made sure Patti and Eric were able to get settled in the rental and follow him. Best Western was about five or six blocks away. There would be absolutely no way Eric and Patti would make it that far away on foot. Roger helped them carry their luggage into the hotel and then he'd return to the house. Patti and Eric might think that after such a long flight from Hawaii, they probably would want to rest. Roger decided to help carry the luggage and make sure Patti and Eric were settled in. Then he'd be free to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine called Roger within an hour. She had her plans changed from traveling out to visit Roger and his family for her youngest nephew for his birthday. She thought silently to herself that Roger indeed was hiding something from her and her sisters, but if he was hiding something, what would it be? Would Stephanie and the children know about it or did he hide it from them too? She wondered to herself.

That’s when she heard Roger answer the phone.

“Hi, Katherine,” Roger said after they greeted each other.

“Hi, Roger. I’m calling because my plans have changed.”

“About what?”

“Coming out for Scott’s birthday.”

“What is it this time?”

“Well, I was calling to let you know my schedule changed a bit. One of the gals got sick from bronchitis, so she asked me to take over for her while she’s out of work. I promised her, even if it meant to miss Scott’s birthday. Maybe I’ll comr out for Christmas or so.”

“We’d be disappointed you would miss out on a birthday party like that, but I’ll let Steph, Georgia, Al, Eric and Patti know.”

“Thanks. Give Scott a hug from me and tell him I wished him happy birthday. I’ll send his gift out sometime next week.”

“Okay. We’re sorry you’re going to miss out on some fun.”

“So am I. I’ll call on Scott’s birthday to say happy birthday.”

“That could work, Sis. Talk to you then.”

They hung up. Katherine couldn’t back out now on her promise from Harriet. If she did, Harriet wouldn’t like to hear her disrepecting her friend’s promise. Katherine went up the stairs and grabbed out fresh clothes, bra, underwear, and socks and went to the nearest bathroom and turned the hot water on. She was planning to wash her hair but one thing she wasn’t expecting was a dinner date that night.

She really didn’t date men that much, but when she did, it would only be for one night. She did see some hot guys while working on the patients, but they never looked like anyone to be involved in a relationship to her, so they mostly ended up business to her. She was in no rush to get into a relationship so she had her whole life ahead of her. After getting into the hot steaming water in the bathtub, Katherine turned on her little black and white radio. She turned on to a station that was doing only rock and roll music. She enjoyed rock and roll in today’s generation as well as the classics, but she really didn’t have a preference on what she liked better. After the radio disc jockey started to play The Crystals’ “He’s a Rebel” she began to fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Just a couple days later, Georgia and Al arrived in Memphis. They decided to celebrate Scott’s sixth birthday that evening. Alan was happy he got to celebrate with his family rather than staying in his room and missing out on all the fun. If that did happen, he would not have any birthday cake. They usually did store – brought cake since Stephanie was not much of a cook or baker to do the hard work. Anyway that did make sense.

He’d heard his Aunt Katherine couldn’t make it so they would miss her. Their plan was for Katherine to call on Scott’s birthday and she could join them over the telephone so she wouldn’t feel left out. Alan thought that was pretty neat since he’d never done that at all in his lifetime. He wondered if Aunt Katherine would be on the telephone once his younger brother opens his gifts up. He thought he heard Roger and Stephanie mention Aunt Katherine would send her gift in the mail.

As planned, his father’s sisters gave Scott the gifts they mentioned.

His gift for Scott was already with the other gifts waiting to be opened. Alan hoped Stephanie helped him pick the right gift out but they’d just have to wait and see what Scott would think. Alan himself had never been too crazy about arts and crafts, but he managed to do well while in school but whenever he was home he showed no interest.

They were having the birthday party in the evening. Aunt Georgia, Uncle Al, Aunt Patti and Uncle Eric couldn’t stay very long. Uncle Eric and Aunt Patti recently came back from their trip in Hawaii so they were already sounding tired. Of course, they had fun on the trip. They didn’t talk much about the Hawaiian trip since Patti and Eric felt tired but they promised to talk about it some other time.

Alan heard Roger call him.

“Alan! We’re opening gifts!”

Alan opened his bedroom door and power – walked to the living room. Alan decided to sit on both of his knees on the carpet with his younger brother. The whole family watched as Scott opend the gifts. Alan could tell he seemed to like the Toys ‘R Us gift card the best. Scott looked like he didn’t mind the arts and crafts present but he ended up saying thank you to Alan anyway. He accepted the thank you from his younger brother. While he opened the last gift from Aunt Patti and Uncle Eric, he watched as Stephanie walked to the kitchen to prepare the candles on Scott’s birthday cake.

A few minutes later, everyone in the house were sitting in the dining room table for dinner and cake.

“Are you having a good time, Scott?” Al asked.

“Yes, I am, Uncle Al.”

“Good. That’s how birthday boys are supposed to do on their special day,” Patti said.

Katherine was listening to the conversation. She still did wish she would be there with the whole family.

“Do you have any idea what you would want to do with the gift card?” Katherine asked.

Roger and Stephanie decided to have Katherine be on the speaker phone so they wouldn’t have to keep holding the cord on the telephone, so it did make that easier so everyone could talk to her all at once.

“I dunno. I’ll have to decide once I go there, Aunt Katherine.”

“Good you’re having a nice birthday. When your father turned thirteen, we ended up having a food fight.”

“I remember that! It was fun, wasn’t it?” Patti asked Roger.

“Yes.”

Roger didn’t bother having the cake but he wasn’t much of a fan for cakes.

After everyone sang happy birthday, Scott blew the candles out.

Katherine still wished she would be there for the party but that was true that work schedules usually changed so she had to stay back at home. She hoped next year she could be with the family for Scott’s seventh birthday but it was a year off so she’d have to wait and see.

“What do you think of this birthday?” Eric asked.

“It was fun.”

“Glad you thought of it that way. Birthdays are supposed to be fun,” Stephanie replied.

The next day arrived and then everyone decided to go to the airport together so they could see Al, Georgia, Patti and Eric get off safely.

After their flights were called, they hugged for one last time. Then the four walked into the gate and then the plane took off a few minutes later.

To change the subject as the plane flew in the air, Alan said, “Does that mean I’m not punished anymore for what went on at school?”

“Your mother and I talked about it. We hope you learned your lesson. Did you apologize to the principal and your teacher yet?” Roger asked.

“Yes. They accepted.”

“Then you can be unpunished,” Stephanie said as they walked into the airport parking lot.

“Glad you thought of it that way. Birthdays are supposed to be fun,” Stephanie replied.

The next day arrived and then everyone decided to go to the airport together so they could see Al, Georgia, Patti and Eric get off safely.

After their flights were called, they hugged for one last time. Then the four walked into the gate and then the plane took off a few minutes later.

To change the subject as the plane flew in the air, Alan said, “Does that mean I’m not punished anymore for what went on at school?”

“Your mother and I talked about it. We hope you learned your lesson. Did you apologize to the principal and your teacher yet?” Roger asked.

“Yes. They accepted.”

“Then you can be unpunished,” Stephanie said as they walked into the airport parking lot.

“Glad you thought of it that way. Birthdays are supposed to be fun,” Stephanie replied.

The next day arrived and then everyone decided to go to the airport together so they could see Al, Georgia, Patti and Eric get off safely.

After their flights were called, they hugged for one last time. Then the four walked into the gate and then the plane took off a few minutes later.

To change the subject as the plane flew in the air, Alan said, “Does that mean I’m not punished anymore for what went on at school?”

“Your mother and I talked about it. We hope you learned your lesson. Did you apologize to the principal and your teacher yet?” Roger asked.

“Yes. They accepted.”

“Then you can be unpunished,” Stephanie said as they walked into the airport parking lot.

“Glad you thought of it that way. Birthdays are supposed to be fun,” Stephanie replied.

The next day arrived and then everyone decided to go to the airport together so they could see Al, Georgia, Patti and Eric get off safely.

After their flights were called, they hugged for one last time. Then the four walked into the gate and then the plane took off a few minutes later.

To change the subject as the plane flew in the air, Alan said, “Does that mean I’m not punished anymore for what went on at school?”

“Your mother and I talked about it. We hope you learned your lesson. Did you apologize to the principal and your teacher yet?” Roger asked.

“Yes. They accepted.”

“Then you can be unpunished,” Stephanie said as they walked into the airport parking lot.

After everyone put their seatbelts on, they drove back home. Scott really did tell the truth about this birthday but he and his family would have to wait and see what it was like in the future for his other birthday parties.


End file.
